


Melt The Ice

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic FreezerBurn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: The heater is busted and won't be fixed for another week.





	Melt The Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).

The heater broke at Beacon.

The entire academy was like living inside a refrigerator. And unfortunately, it wouldn't be fixed _for another week._

“This is outrageous!”

Yang's eyes followed Weiss pacing back and forth in frustration. “But you're the _Ice Queen._ Cold isn't a big deal for you.”

“That's just a TITLE! It doesn't _mean_ anything, and—” she paused, realizing what she had just said. _“Very funny.”_

“I honestly don't see the big deal. If you're cold, wear a jacket. Didn't Jaune offer you his hoodie?”

“No.”

“Seriously? I thought he did.”

“Just.... _no.”_

“Ah....” Yang gave a singular nod. “Well, if you're going to be that stubborn....”

“H-Hey, what in the world are you doing?” Weiss protested, but Yang's embrace only got stronger.

“I'm sharing my body heat. If you won't wear a sweater, I guess I'll have to be one for you~”

She let out a long sigh. “If you insist...”

Weiss couldn't deny the gesture did work as intended, although impractical. Eventually, Weiss gave in and hugged back, leaning her head upon Yang's shoulder as if being lulled to sleep by her warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluffy Freezerburn for you~


End file.
